


One Night Stand? Kinda, But More Literal?

by K_asumii



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: I think Lan WangJi is drunk, Lan WangJi HAS to be high, Lan WangJi please stop, M/M, Wei Ying please just kick him out, You're glad Lan QiRen isn't here right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_asumii/pseuds/K_asumii
Summary: T'is a mistake of a crackfic where Lan WangJi delivers a package late at night to the Yunmeng Jiang Appartments. That's where his love life changes. I mean, I'm sure it does.





	One Night Stand? Kinda, But More Literal?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you picked this up, but I do hope you somehow find enjoyment in my 4 am braincells at work.
> 
> I'm so sorry for any grammatical mistakes uwu

“WangJi you forgot to deliver this one package.” Lan XiChen said as he pointed over to it. The damn thing was being glorified by a bright ass ray of light in the darkest corner of the room. Huh, how fucking weird is that?

 

“I’ll do it now.” WangJi walked over to it and picked it up and out of the comically retarded light that literally came from nowhere. He was already changed out of his uniform and he didn’t have a lot of time to change back into it, change back into his day clothes, and then go do his thing… You know. His  _ thing _ . You can assume whatever you want.

 

He decides to take his own car and proceeds to seatbelt the package in the passenger seat. He turns the key, switches to “D”, and then accelerate the gas. If y’all don’t know anything about cars, all a y'all probably think he fiddling with his you know what. That’s on you. If you don’t know what that D is when you drive. Are you even old enough to be reading this?

 

Anyways, he reaches the apartment complex and, with the package in hand, takes it inside to find the apartment number. He follows the floor plan and the numbers on the doors until he takes one last turn on this maze of a damned hallway to the final door at the lonely dead end. He double checks the package and then the door before he knocks.

 

The door opens up and a pair of silver gorgeous eye-fucking eyes and a sexy ass shirt that exposed his chest---. Fuck. Even his  _ pants _ were sexy on him. Like, what the fuck. Gay ass panic happening down in the Garden of Eve right now.

 

“Hello?” Holy fucks his voice is  _ heavenly divine _ and y’all can fight me on that.

“...” Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck---

 

“Um. Are you oka---” Lan WangJi pushed open the door, pushed this sexy eye-fucker against the wall, and inched his face closer to his until their noses were brushing against each other.

 

His left hand slid up his hip, then to his sides, and traced up his arm; them both looking at it they’re reaching for the ceiling. their fingers interlocked and his leg pushed between his thigh.

 

A weak moan erupted from their throat and WangJi, having already taken this a little  _ too _ far, separated his legs with his thighs like Moses and the Red Sea.

 

He pulled his body even closer and his knee nudged them balls through the thinness of the type of pants he wore. Their foreheads rested on each other and Lan WangJi’s eyes fucked back.

 

“Take that, eye fucker. I got you now.” He thought in his head and continued to tease the man. The huge flinch and the rows of moans basically told WangJi what he wanted to do to him.

 

_ Stuff him like a turkey dinner. But he  _ is _ the dinner. _

 

His eyes exposed every little dirty thing WangJi wanted to do to them. He wanted to lick, flick, squeeze, bite, suck, and pound the living hell out of him. And the other man was all in for it. He trembled in his intimate embrace, his cock was hard and bodily fluids were seeping through his pants. Lan WangJi could tell he wasn’t wearing any underwear, trust me. The gay-dar is strong with this one.

 

He moved back a bit so he could see his face in its entirety and him back at Wangji.

 

WangJi looked like he was going to salvage the hell out of him--- hot damn. He licked his lips and saw that he was watching with such intense lust, it lured him in. And with one thrust with his knee against their aching hardness, he let out a cry and let his legs bucked under him.

 

WangJi caught his waist and, with a quick departure, blocked him between the wall with the package, and gave him a passionate kiss. Thankfully, they reached up to hold the package before Lan WangJi released it. Otherwise, that would have ended badly. He pulled back and glanced at the package label, skimming it quickly.

 

“Have a nice day Mr. Wei.” He turned back towards the door and before he walked out Wei Wuxian called out to him.

 

“Wait, I don’t even know your name…” He was leaning against the wall for support.

 

“Lan WangJi.”

 

Then he was gone. He walked back to his car, drove to the nearest bathroom, and finished himself off before going home. He was supposed to meet up with some freaky women at a mixer his brother invited him to, but instead, here he is. Calling his brother and saying that something came up and won’t be able to come. What a mood. Going home instead of meeting up with some “freaky women.”

 

Later that week, Lan WangJi had another package to deliver late at night. It’s addressed to the Yunmeng Jiang apartments. As well as to a very familiar name.

  
_ Wei WuXian _ . The one who fucked his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Again. Truly sorry for you having to read my crackhead idea. It's not perfect uwu but dear god thank you for even trying to read this---
> 
> You know, looking at the preview, things escalated really quick hhhhhh


End file.
